wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ASisterOfTheBlue/The nature of the Pattern concerning reincarnation
Introduction Alright, kidos, buckle up for some advanced philosophy concerned with our favourite fantasy series. It is concerned with the nature of the Pattern and the reincarnation of human souls into another mortal, bodily husk. It is fairly well known that the Pattern is built from human souls, and that every human alive possesses a soul, which is another thread in the Pattern. The threads are constanly spinning the Pattern, with and around each other, as the decisions of the people they are affect them and other threads in return, creating ripples across the Web of Ages that originate from any thread, affecting them all. It is also fairly well known that everyone is reborn, that everyone's thread is spun in the Pattern again. The question of many people versus few people is easily answered. A larger population is in itself proof of the countless threads in the Pattern, and proof of an even larger population having existed in a previous Age. Assumingly, the Wheel can create another thread when needed, should population swell over hence unknown widths, and take threads out of usage until the persons they are can be reborn in another Age, should large parts of the population die. My foremost concept concerns the fact that I believe myself to have discovered several souls reborn in the Third Age who were alive during the Second Age. Not only do we have Rand al'Thor, born of a Maiden on the slopes of Dragonmount, the Dragon, the avatar of the Creator, the heart of the land, Lews Therin Telamon reborn, but also at least one other. It became clear to me as I read the introduction to A Memory of Light. "In the Field of Merrilor the rulers of the nations gather to join behind Rand al'Thor, or to stop him from his plan to break the seals on the Dark One's prison - which may be a sign of his madness, or the last hope of humankind. Egwene, the Amyrlin Seat, leans toward the former." Is is not obvious? Is is not beautiful? Here, before our mere mortal eyes (excuse the drama) stand not only the Dragon Reborn, Lews Therin Telamon born again, the Creator made flesh, but also the woman who was there last time, trying to stop him from what she inadvertedly could only view as the wrong path; I say that Egwene al'Vere is Latra Posae Decume reborn. Various evidence suggests this: *Both have been women of extreme and at least openly absolute power within their order, which happens to be the same. *As Latra Posae started gathering resistance against Lews Therin's plan - to put the Seals in place - she became the de facto leader of all female Aes Sedai, a sort of antique Amyrlin Seat, preceeding the equally legendary Elisane Tishar. Likewise, Egwene is the Amyrlin Seat of Rand's time, like Latra was the one next to Lews Therin. *Both went down in history as extraordinary women who selflessly sacrificed themselves for what they believed in and for standing up for what they knew to be right in the fight against the Shadow. *Both have been the one woman to stand against the will of the Dragon Reborn - and both times been on the losing end of the bargain, so to speak. What is the community's thoughts on this? Did anyone else consider this? Has anyone found further parallells between the Ages? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 22:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC)ASisterOfTheBlueASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 22:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts